Mace Windu
|-|Prequel Films= |-|Star Wars: The Clone Wars= Summary Mace Windu was a Human Jedi Master and arguably the Jedi Order's greatest warrior during the Clone Wars. A master of every single form of lightsaber combat and numerous aspects of the Force, only Jedi as powerful as Grand Master Yoda could call themselves his peer in battle. As such, he commanded incredible influence over the Jedi Council and subsequently the Jedi Order itself. A cautious and wary individual, he was opposed to Anakin Skywalker's acceptance into the Jedi Order and was doubtful of the prophecy that indicated the young Skywalker as the Chosen One. Nevertheless, Windu served the Jedi Order faithfully until his final moments, when he was struck down by Darth Sidious with a burst of Force Lightning after the latter convinced Anakin to cut off Windu's hands, ultimately confirming the Jedi Master's initial suspicions about the darkness in the boy's heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-B Name: Mace Windu Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 53 at time of death Classification: Senior Jedi Master/Master of the Order/High General of the Republic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced Senses and perceptions (Cross-dimensional), Mind/Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsmen (His "Superconducting loop" allows Windu to redirect actions with Vaapad, his personal combat form), Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-low; via Force Healing), Battlemind, Force Stealth, Shatterpoint Perception (Allows one to view the fault lines in fate or in reality that tells or shows a weakness in something and how to counter it as well as function as a higher level or more flexible version of precognition, as well as showcasing one's or others fate's or how its connected to actions or manipulations), Can channel the aggression of himself or others into power via Vaapad, dubbing it himself as the "Superconducting loop" | As before, Purification (Shown here) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Considered one of two people and [[Yoda]] at the time of Revenge of the Sith that could contend with Darth Sidious per Word of God. Fought evenly against Sidious in a prolonged duel and even came out on top) | Solar System level (Repeatedly stated to be second only to Yoda in the Jedi Order, and was stated by George Lucas that only the two of them could contend with Darth Sidious. The latter was proven when Windu bested the Sith Lord in a duel and deflected his Force Lightning, with Sidious having been confirmed to be going all out. Traded blows with Mother Talzin, who is stated to be a peer of Darth Sidious) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Should be faster than the likes of cybernetic Vader who was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous. Can keep up with Darth Sidious, who can move at such speed as to be a blur), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Blocked Force Lightning from Darth Sidious) | Relativistic (Was capable of keeping pace with Darth Sidious in a duel). Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Darth Sidious. Casually deflected a barrage of blaster bolts without even looking) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Superhuman via Force amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Far more powerful than Kanan Jarrus. Telekinetically blasted away an AT-TE walker. Telekinetically manipulated a large fortress door with ease) | Peak Human naturally. Superhuman via Force amplification (At least as physically strong as Yoda). Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: At least Island Class with Force amplification | Solar System Class with Force amplification (Traded blows with a full power Darth Sidious) Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from ARC Troopers). At least Island level with Force amplification (Suffered prolonged exposure to the Force Lightning of Darth Sidious, ultimately being killed only by the fall from the Chancellor's office after being knocked out) | Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force Amplification (Survived an onslaught of Sidious' full power Force Lightning, only being killed by the resulting fall as a result of his lack of stamina. Took a Force Blast from Sidious and managed to immediately get back on his feet) Stamina: Very high (Able to augment and further enhance his abilities with the Force) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Interplanetary (Obi-Wan and Ventress were able to sense when Anakin had left the Teth planetary system) to possibly Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be superior to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Interstellar to Galactic with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: A keen tactician and strategist, mastered and created his own style of formalized lightsaber combat called Vaapad and completing Form VII (Juyo), mastered all the other forms of lightsaber combat. Regarded as one of the few who can match Yoda and Count Dooku, as well as Sidious. Highly competent and efficient in planning and fighting in general as well as leading entire armies in the name of the Republic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Crush:' Mace can use telekinesis to internally strike or attack his target, usually by applying pressure on organs. *'Force Push:' Mace can use telekinesis to blast Force energy outward, hurling back those hit by it. *'Force Wave:' A stronger version of Force push, Mace can unleash an omnidirectional blast of Force energy energy. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured organs, etc). *'Force Stealth:' Force Stealth power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Windu can use the Force to tell him how to deal with enemies, what their weaknesses and strengths are, and how their actions or his affect things directly or indirectly to win. Such as killing Dooku in the first year of the war would've been the Shatterpoint to end the Clone Wars, by the end it was linked to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine. *'Telekinesis:' Mace can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His greatest display of this power was crushing General Grievous' chest armor plating. *'Telepathy:' Windu can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation; see range for more details. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Mace can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Key: Disney Canon | Legends Universe Note: Respect Threads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yoda (Star Wars) Yoda's Profile (Legends versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Necrozma (Pokémon) Necrozma's Profile (4-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Purification Users Category:Jedi Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6